


Loyalty (Part Two)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Loyalty [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, NSFW, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader knows what Margrethe told Sigurd and wants her to pay for it with Ivar's help.





	Loyalty (Part Two)

Shaking myself out of that trance, I dared to look over at Ivar. He too was splashed with blood, his hands covered in the stuff. His eyes met mine and he grinned after licking his lips, tasting the last of Margrethe.

Something primal and animalistic came over me when I noticed the pink streaks of blood on his teeth. I dropped Margrethe's dead arms and grabbed onto Ivar's leather vest straps, turning his body towards me.

I brought him in by his clothing, crushing our lips together. I groaned at the slippery feeling, her blood was still warm on our faces. I had fantasised that Ivar would taste of carnage and power and I was right. His kiss was gentle, on the edge of timid until one of my hands found the back of his neck. I gripped him tight, digging my fingernails into his skin just before raking them through his hair. I eventually combed through it and tugged it hard between my fingers.

Ivar made a sound in the back of his throat that vibrated right through me. I felt him pry at my lips with his tongue, just begging to get in. I let him and he took control, dominating and devouring my mouth. He got more into the kiss and his tongue slid over my own with ease, bringing in fragments of Margrethe's blood and both of our own tastes. I had never wanted a man more than i did right now.

We pulled back with a wet smack, a string of saliva hung between us. His eyes searched mine, like they were earlier. I gasped, more so at the lack of his mouth on mine but also by the way he looked. Foggy, glazed over eyes, swollen lips, hair mussed up. He looked ready to eat.

I watched a smile grace his face and he laughed out loud, dropping down to his elbows and rolling his body over. He laid on his back, still laughing as I stood up, wiping my bloody hands on my tights.

That did nothing, Margrethe's blood had soaked through my tights already. I stared at her lifeless body for a moment, glad she was dead. There was nothing worse than a Viking begging for their life. The corners of my mouth formed a smirk when I made the assumption that she'd never get into Valhalla for that.

When Ivar's laughter turned into a slow chuckle I moved to tower over him, knowing what just happened made my face flush and my heart race.

"What should we do with her?" I asked looking at her lifeless body there.

"Who cares?!" Ivar exclaimed and sat up on the balls of his hands, the dagger still in his grip and shrugged.

"Your brothers might."

Ivar snorted, "Let them! There are plenty of women in Kattegat for them to fuck and marry," he shrugged again, not a care in the world. But then he gave me a look, one I couldn't place or recall ever seeing on his face before, "But not you."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up at that and in an instant I couldn't tell by the way he was looking at me, if the wetness I was feeling was myself or newfound blood. I didn't care either way.

"No, no, not you," he shook his head methodically, ditching the knife and sat up straight, "You, Y/N, are mine."

I positioned myself over him on the ground, my feet on either side of his hips. Ivar titled his head back to see my face before I sat down in his lap.

I barely go out a "Yours, hmm?", when I yelped out in surprise as he grabbed my waist and rolled us over, pinning me underneath him. He pushed himself up, his elbows at either side of my head.

Ivar smiled, genuinely smiled, answering with a quick and honest, "Mine."

His eyes raked over my face, lingering on my mouth. He licked his own lips while staring at mine now.

"God's I want you." he breathed out and cupped my face, running his thumb along my jaw.

"What part?" I asked, my voice breathless and needy at this point.

Ivar leaned his face down to mine, his breath fanning along my cheek before he ever so slowly dragged the flat bed of his tongue up the side of my face, tasting Margrethe's blood on my face. 

"Every part. I want all of you, Y/N. You've shown your loyalty-" 

I shook my head and that cut him off, with a faltering gaze. "My loyalty to you has no end," I returned the embrace on his stained face and he melted into it, even closed his eyes. 

"You are going to do many great things, Ivar. Impossible things and I want to be there to see it. Witness it, by your side."

When he opened his eyes, they went straight for mine, "Do you mean that?"

I giggled at his screwed up face, as I reassured him. "Of course, my love. I want you, only you."

He put our foreheads together after I said it, lightly rubbing his nose against mine after, repeating the pet name.

I slipped one of my hands down and pressed it to his stomach, making him jump. His eyes shot to mine, his eyebrows knitting together and it looked like he was about to combust. His face was anxiety ridden, laced with curiosity and...that damn look again! What was it?

Ivar made another of those noises at the back of throat, as he looked between where our bodies met and where my hand was spider-walking to. Ivar practically let out a growl when I cupped him. I had never heard anything like it! It rang in my ears and I desperately wanted to hear it again. 

I repeated my movement, harder this time and got the same reaction. He bowed his head, his hair covering his face.

"I told you," I cooed, while his breath quickened, "I told you, it was all her," I slid my hand slowly across his groin, his breath hitching faster and faster, "Not you, Ivar."

He finally looked up, even in the dark I could see the pink tint on his face. He smiled sheepishly, unsure of himself. He looked into my eyes and his attitude changed on a whim.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it away, I opened my mouth to protest when I felt him grind his hips into mine. He wound them slow but harshly, testing it out and this time it was me who made a sound. The squeal I made tapered off with a drawn out moan that even startled myself. I hadn't made that kind of sound before.

He seemed to like them as well as he rolled his hips into mine again, hitting a different angle. I dug the back of my head into the grass, exposing my throat, giving into Ivar nipping and mouthing over it. At some point he bit down on a spot below my ear, I yelped and bucked my hips up and Ivar fucking growled at that.

"I want you," he panted into my ear, "Now."

"We-," Ivar bit the same spot making me jump, "W-we have to g-get rid of her first."

He groaned and rolled his head around and then to the dead body in annoyance. He grumbled out a 'Fine', huffing and reluctantly climbed off me. He crawled the short way over to her and searched the forest.

He pointed to the left, to where the tree's were thickest. I got up and took Ivar's instructions and dragged Margrethe through the clearing and into the thick brush. I sat her down against a tree a ways in, more than likely animals would find her before anyone else.

There would be no search party for a slave girl. No matter who she was screwing around with.

When I stepped out of the forest, Ivar was already hooked back up to his chariot, the horse huffed out of its snout when I rubbed its nose. Without a word I helped myself up into the riding box and held onto his shoulders as we rode back home.


End file.
